the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
GregVerse
The GregVerse is a major event in the SP Universe. It happens in the year 2099, when all of the original SP members are dead. It revolves around Greg II Fields and his multiverse adventures in a quest to stop Dante Cardinele. It is obviously based on the Spider Verse, but is much cooler and crazier. The Multiverse Gregs * Greg II Fields / Future Kellen ** The normal Greg from the main SP Universe. He feel asleep and hibernated until the year 2099, where he sought out peace on Earth. When finding out that universe traveling Dante Cardinele was killing everyone, he looked towards the help of the other Gregs. * Grultron ** Grultron came from a universe where Greg never existed. The Smartiest Avengers went to create a better world when Paolo build Grultron, a machine based on Iron Martinez. Grultron had the power of all the SA and had a noble control chip. But he eventually turned free of his master and almost killed all of the Smartiest Avengers. He fought them on a normal basis and built a robot girlfriend named Gregjocasta. Soon Greg II Fields came from the main universe and teamed up with him to stop Dante. * Ninja Greg ** In another universe run by the chaotic Roodfire Samurai, The Smartiest Ninjas were all but extinguished except Greg and Vincent. But Samurai Kundargi eventually caught up with them and killed Vincent, making Greg the final ninja. He used his depression, hatred, and rage and meditated them up together to reach inner peace. He was able to stop the Roodfire Empire and restore peace to China (in this universe China is the entire world). He is the kindest Greg in the Multiverse and was summoned by Kellen to join the GregVerse in order to stop the Dante Revolution. * Gregzilla ** This universe started out exactly the same as the normal universe until Greg was in an underwater nuclear dinosaur testing base when Roodfire nuked it. Greg was then transformed into a monstrous Kaiju and wanted revenge on all humanity even though it was only Roodfire. So he attacked many cities over the years and made new kaiju enemies (Gremothra, Greodan, King Gredorah, Greigan, M.U.T.G.R.E.G.,etc.). He killed all of SP in that universe until Greg II Fields came through a portal and recruited him. * Anime Greg ** This Greg came from the Animeverse. In this universe, The Smartiest Persona's are there, and the stories are pretty much the same. Except everyone is anime-ized. So they get cooler clothes, crazy hairstyles, over the top things, and stuff like that. This Greg started as a young boy, orphaned when was little. But a nice man adopted him and trained him. He then became a swordsmaster and served in the samurai army. Now he travels with his fellow Ronins in the Smartiest Persona's. Greg II Fields came in while his village was being attacked and helped defend against the Cardinelebots. Then he was recruited. * Greg Cheerios ** In this Universe, SP is a cereal brand. And instead of Greg being a real person, Greg is cheerios. Paolo is Frosted Flakes. Vincent is Lucky Charms. And Logan is Cocoa Puffs. Tons of Gregios were being destroyed by Cardinelebots. Greg II Fields came in and shouted(sung) them all into oblivion. The Gregios felt grateful that they were saved, but said they would be no use in the fight. Greg II Fields stated that "There is never no use for a fellow Kellen." So six boxes were recruited into the Gregverse. * Spider Greg / Scarlet Greg ** Spider Greg was born after another Greg II Fields was bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip. This gave him powers to sling webs and enhanced his overall performances. He first used this newfound power to become a boxing champ, until his Uncle Greg was murdered. Then he donned the name and suit of Spider Greg to fight crime. He came into contact with many villains and stopped them all. Things were great until the Green "Roodfire" Goblin kidnapped his girlfriend, Greg Stacy. Then Greg tried to save her but was too late. Feeling guilty for her death, he threw away the suit and went to try and forget the whole thing and live a normal life. That was until Mysterio appeared. Then Greg knew that New York City needed a hero, so he made a new suit and called himself the Scarlet Greg. He took down Mysterio and saved the city from many more villians. Then Greg from the main universe came to seek his help, which he gladly accepted. * iGreg ** When Greg II Fields went to this universe, he was shocked to find out that everything was the same before the GW II except Greg was dead. Greg found Paolo who was very surprised to see him alive and less intelligent. He explained to Paolo that he was from a future alternate universe and Paolo told him that in this universe Greg was a mastermind who had died in battle. But Paolo had transferred his mind to an iPhone. Greg II Fields took the iGreg (who was pretty mad) and said goodbye to SP.